Love can find a way
by Beelasha.19
Summary: Can a student and teacher have a relationship? When new teacher Hilda teaches at Oga's school they feel attraction towards each other but don't know yet, not only is she a teacher but a baby sitter for a certain student (Oga),
Her hair flowing with the wind, light make up on and a black pencil skirt that reached just above her knee. Blue fading top and a black cardigan to cover her arms from the cold, Hilda was a very pretty women who could take peoples breath away (then again people may have been taken away by her boobs and how big they were); a new teacher at Ishiyama High.

Holding a bundle of books and folders in her left hand and a bag full of more books and folders in her other. Hilda being a demon and a new teacher thought she had to bring everything, being new to this world she was still getting settled in and understanding the new rules and laws she made sure she was prepared for everything.

"Come on! Hurry up and throw the ball already!" Hilda turning around to the sound of someone shouting turned her body round only to hit herself with the boy running "off!" Her books scattered everywhere, landing on her back and feeling something heavy on top of her. Opening her eyes to suddenly meet with brown orbs, the boy also looking at her but to see green orbs; she didn't know what to do neither did the boy on top of her.

Only to be interrupted with the boys friend "Hey man are you alright?" His friend looking down at the pair and taking his Hand out to help his friend up. "yea I'm alright" whilst standing up, then looking down at the women below him"hey lady are you alright?" taking his hand out to help her up. 'Lady! Sheesh this boy needs to be more respectful!' Grabbing his hand and ignore him to pick up all of her scattered books and folders. "Geez lady, going to say thank you or not?" The boy saying to her "Well I would if you help me collect all of my stuff that is scattered everywhere!" The boy glaring at her but still helping her gather all her books and folders. "seriously how many books and folders do you need lady? What are you even going to use all of them for?" Giving her the rest of her books and folders. 'Does this boy not realise I'm a teacher and he really doesn't have any manners, when will he stop calling me lady!' Raising her eyebrows Hilda ignored his questions and said thank you before turning around angry whilst leaving the boy looking at her annoyed.

"Hmp! That women, would of at least answered my questions, she didn't even say thank you! I hope I don't see her again" the boy said whilst walking to school "Urh! I'm so Jealous of you man! Did you see how big her boobs were, your so lucky you got to fe-" cut of by a hit around the head by the boy looking annoyed now at his friend as well "Seriously Furuichi! That's all you were thinking about? I bet you all you did was look at her boobs and not even help me get those stupid books of her" the boy said looking at his friend who was drooling while imagining the feeling of squeezing Hilda's boobs.

Hilda knew she would see the boy again since he goes to the school that she is now teaching, she wished that she wouldn't bump into him or even teach him at all but she knew that she would see him since they do go to the same school; although deep down she felt like seeing him again.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was only period (lesson) three and she already felt exhausted not only that but a slight pain in her back where she landed from this morning, she just hoped that her next class will be more fun and less tiring.

"Hey Miss, are you new?" The first student saying to Hilda, "yes I'm new, I hole you guys treat me nicely" Hilda saying giving a little giggle. Hilda walked over to her desk to get her lesson started when she beard a student shout, "YOU!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The rest of the students immediately look at both Hilda and the boy shouting "YOU!" and have his index finger point at her. "Whoever you are please sit down and please don't shout when you come in. Hilda feeling embarrassed and have her cheeks turn a little red and feel a little blush but she didn't know why. 'oh gosh this is going to be a very long lesson' Hilda saying in her head, having to calm herself down from the little embarrassment she had earlier she took the register as the rest of the students took their seats. 'I wonder what is that boys name hmm... Oh well I will find out anyway' Hilda thought to herself.

"Okay lets see Kanzaki?"

"Yes Miss!"

"Himekawa?"

"Yes Miss!"

"Oga?"

...

"Oga?" Hilda repeated

"what?"

"please answer when I call your name, I need to know if your in or not"

*sigh "Yes MI-SS" said Oga whilst turning his head to each syllable.

"Tojo?"

...

"Tojo?" Hilda repeated again

"Miss his doing his part-time job" said a random student

"ohh ok- what now!?"

"yes Miss all the teachers don't mind though, er I think he will be back by Thursday" said another student.

"okay as long as the other teachers don't mind them in fine with that" Hilda being new thought that it was fine if the other teachers allow him to do that. But then again she would have probably been okay with it if she meet him as well, being a big, strong guy she would have been scared of him.

RING! RING! RING! (lesson bell if you didn't get)

"Oga would you please stay behind, I would like to speak with you" Hilda thought that maybe they got of to a bad start so she wanted them to start again.

"what for?" Asked Oga so thought he could just leave without maybe having to listen to her lecture or whatever she wanted to talk to him about.

"you will find out when I speak to you when everyone leaves" Oga just simply rolled his eyes knowing he was going to stay behind for a few minutes which annoyed him as he had a baby to take after. When everyone left Oga walk towards Hilda waiting for a lecture she was about to give him. "Okay Oga I know we started at a bad start but I want us to start over again and put what happened this morning in our pasts and just have a new first encounter is that okay with you?" Hilda said giving him a little smile. Oga to his surprise thought he was going to get a lecture but instead got an apology?

"okay I agree -But! You have to say Thank you for this morning" Oga said, he knew that she wanted to re-start with him but he thought he would use it to his advantage and use a little blackmail. "huh? Thank you? You fell on top of me and didn't apologise for it, why must I say Thank you?" Hilda said feeling a bit frustrated with him as he started to bring up what happened this morning when she wanted to put it in the past. "Yea but you should have moved in the first place, its mot my fault you can't see" Oga said trying win the argument. "What! No! Its your fault that you're not looking and you shouldn't even be playing in the middle of the pathway in the first place!" Hilda now feeling angrier the more they spoke about this morning. "I was only pl-" having cut off by Hilda waving her hands, "okay lets just stop, we said we will put is in the past were just bringing it up again, okay lets start from now and no more arguing agreed?" Hilda said giving her hand out for him to shake in agreement, taking her hand he agreed. "Can I go now?" Oga asked not wanting to waste anymore of his time, "yes you may go now, ohh and thank you to agreeing with me" this time giving him a big smile. Oga feeling himself blush from seeing her smile made him leave the room in a hurry, 'did I just blush from her smile?' Oga thought to himself. "no way I must have caught the cold" oga saying to himself denying his blush for Hilda.

Hey! So this is my First that I published for real now•~•~• I have published one before but deleted cuz it was soo bad. Anyway I'm still in school and I have exams coming up so I'm going to be very slow at making other chapters and that I'm also making two more but one is another Beelzebub and the other is a inuyahsa (really good anime if u haven't watched). Er~•~ what else... Oh! I may or might not Included Aoi In this but if I do it will be Aoi bashing cuz I really hate her! BTW I don't own any of the Beelzebub characters or the school. So yea I think that's it•~•~•~ so please tell me what you guys think about it and please tell me what I need to improve on and I will try my best to make it happen :) Thanxs!

Bye (^_^)/


End file.
